genesisofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
City: Tuk Thun
Description Tuk Thun is the largest city in Eden. Harbouring any who care to inhabit her, Tuk Thun stretches five kilometers wide (including buroughs and suburbs) and two kilomoters high (Skyscrapers and towers). Tuk Thun is arguably the most cosmopolitan of Cities, as there are large populations of most species within her walls, each contributing something of their own culture and nature to the metropolis. Tuk Thun began as a trading town and has kept something of that mentality even in it's current state, it's many Airship Ports and Locomotive Stations constantly bustling with trade and activity. Main Exports* *Sunflare *Gnome Tech *Transport *Wood *Metal *Machinery *Weapons *Labour *Fine Furniture *Armor *Though these are the main Gnomic exports, Tuk Thun is also trades in products created and produced by nearly every race. Points of Interest Carmel Square A large, brick square at the very center of Tuk Thun. It sits in the center of Main St. and used to be the center of activity for the city when it was smaller. As time went on, Carmel Square lost its place as city hub, and became a place for festivals and important anouncements. During such celebrations as Twenty Candles and The Night of Lost Souls Carmel Square is awash wish people and skeletons respectively, and when an Iron Pot Parade or an important wedding procession occurs, there is little doubt that it will pass through the Square. At the center of the Square is a bronze statue of the cities founder: Marquis Dek Thun, to commemorate his vision and his life. Main St Main St. is the largest street in Tuk Thun, and runs directly down the center of the city. It is from Main St. that all the many districts and suburbs can be reached. Main St. runs the entire length of the city, from North to South, with several other large streets branching off it at each end, giving it the apearance of a boiled candy, or a spanner. The street itself is tar, and a full half kilometer in length. There are many bridges and tunnels to get from one side of Main St. to the other, as the road itself is constantly moving with locamotives, carts, beasts of burden, and people. Rukkamat Tower The largest tower in Tuk Thun, reaching two and half kilometers high and housing the cities high ranking officials and heads of state. It is here that visiting dignitaries will reside, and it is also here where politcal prisoners will be kept. The tower is made of gleaming bronze, and decorated with reliefs depicting insects battling and in their natural environs, it is uniformly rectangular until it reaches its apex, which is domed. Worship St Worship St. branches off from Main St. and into the Temple District. No matter what you're religion or culture, you will find a temple or house of worship to suit your needs. Temples and Houses of Worship are as follows. *The Ceremonial Casino of Jakkal Un *Temple of Pohjoissuuntaa *House of Sol *A Gath Oak Statue *A Holy Decorated Temple of Asha *Hou Yu Temple of Flames and Waves The Temple of Jakkal Un Seperate from the Holy Casino on Worship St. The Temple of Jakkal Un is a large, third century structure in the center of the Bespora District, it is watched over by the Besporan Grand Shaman Officiate Dikkamakilkaiitu Dut, but all races are welcome to visit it. It has a domed bronze roof supported by eight columbs of stone; between each collumn is a window made of reinforced, stained glass, depicting Jakkal Un and his avatars. The Bug Gardens A botanical garden in the west part of Tuk Thun, nestled between the Satyr District of Pantown and the Workhouses of the eastside. Growing neatly arranged are flowers and plants from all parts of Eden, from Solarmelons to Asha's tears. The Gardens grounds also include various food stalls, a collection of statues commemorating both important figures from Eden's history and a number of insects and bugs. The Gardens themselves have been grown in the shape of a Stag Beetle to commemorate Jakkal Un's steed and companion: the Stag. Jarkul Airship Port Jutting out the side of one of the largest towers in Tuk Thun, Jarkul Airship port is the largest of it's kind. In many ways it resembles a swallows nest, with a large flat surface covered in many different buildings and airstrips. Jarkul Airship port is only reachable from the ground by entering the tower it branches off from and riding one of the hundreds of elevators to the top floor. There is not a single moment of silence or calm for Jarkul, as Airships from all over the continent are constantly a making port and then departing at all hours of the day. Glory Station The Largest Station in Eden, where all locomotives must eventually arrive. It is situated below Tuk Thun and spreads like a fungus every day as more locomotives and trail lines are established. The station itself is made of glorious bronze and gold, it is constantly abustle with the sound of arriving and departing trains. There are currently fifteen commercial stations and thirty five non-commercial. Tuk Thun Market's 1, 2, 3, and 4 Four ever moving, expansive, trade and pay markets that exist in Tuk Thun. Their sizes are never regular or consistant, their position changes constantly as they are set up in different parts of the city, and their wares range from Besporan Artifacts to Ethereal Junk. The only way to distinguish between the four markets is the colours of the many banners and awnings that cover the stalls. They are as follows: Tuk Thun Market 1: Yellow Tuk Thun Market 2: Green Tuk Thun Market 3: Blue Tuk Thun Market 4: Purple The Steamhouse A name given to the factory district of Tuk Thun. The Steamhouse is situated toward the west of the City and fills the sky around it with a grey smog that streatches into the sky. Many a weary traveller has breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of The Steamhous, and therefore Tuk Thun's, smog in the distance, indicating that the City is not far off. The Crying Satyr Hotel Built in the third Century and then renovated and modernized in the fourth, the Crying Satyr Hotel is a fine establishment for the rich and wealthy. It can be found just off Main St. it's glass double doors inviting only those of the correct social standing to enter its luxuriant interior and stay a spell. The Crying Satyr is run by Peter Dunst, a human origionally from Jingo who turned his life around, and owned by Sceptre, one of the more prominent of Tuk Thuns companies. The Chunnel The sewer system that runs beneath Tuk Thun, collecting the cities substantial amount of waste, both organic and chemical, and sending it toward the many steam powered filtration systems. The now purified water is then sent to Rumus Ka to be used in watering crops. The Chunnel is not a safe place for a civilian to be, being as it is infested with Webstrummers and Combat Raccoons. Pohjoissuuntaa Burial House A large funeral home and temple dedicated to Pohjoissuuntaa standing proudly in the center of Femur, the Skeleton District of Tuk Thun. It is a large tower made of bronze and trace amounts of precious metals, with a gentle atmosphere and a calm staff. Though it is mostly for use by Skeletons and Ethereals, Pohjoissuuntaa Burial House is often used by many other races to mourn their dead. The Sunflare Farms The Sunflare Farms consist of building upon building expanding beyond the city walls on the norther outskirts of Tuk Thun. These buildings contain within them artificially created sunflare stalacties and stalagmites which are harvested all year round by specialized farmers. The Sunflare is then used to make weaponry and mining equipment. Buk Kulakal Du Railhouse A series of buildings where all the locomotives are stored. It can be reached by acess tunnels from Glory Station. It was built with efficiancy in mind above all else, and so isn't much to look at. The buildings are made of brick and can house up to thirty locomotives and over three hundred carriages at one time. The Perch The Blayd Distrcit of Tuk Thun. JESS YOU CAN FILL IN THE REST! The Warren The Rannun District of Tak Thun. ROHAN YOU CAN FILL IN THE REST! Little Kel The Kepper District of Tak Thun. TDB YOU CAN FILL IN THE REST! Pantown The Satyr District of Tak Thun. ROHAN YOU CAN FILL IN THE REST! Femur The Skeleton District of Tuk Thun. WILLS YOU CAN FILL IN THE REST! Aethe St. The Ethereal Population of Tuk Thun is small, consisting of a single street. WILLS YOU CAN FILL IN THE REST! Christiline The Glass Golem District of Tak Thun. JESS YOU CAN FILL IN THE REST!